


and i'll be yours to keep.

by ryugazaki



Series: Only Love [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Haru gets cheesy early in the morning goodness, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryugazaki/pseuds/ryugazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The couch is uncomfortable and the position is uncomfortable but Rei's closeness and deep snores keep him rooted because even if he's not sleeping in the bed tonight, at least he's near Rei.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'll be yours to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is
> 
> it's two in the morning i worked on this for two hours i have no idea just take it 
> 
> song title is from only love by ben howard.

It's late, a little past one in the morning from what the clock on the wall says. The ticking of it is loud in the otherwise silent room but Haru pays no mind to it, gives it a small glance to figure out the time and then ignores it as he has done for the majority of the night.

The couch is uncomfortable, at least his position on it is. He's twisted in randoms ways; the arm of the couch digs into his side, his legs are tucked underneath him and the feeling of pins and needles are heavy. There's a solid presence in his lap that worsens it, but he doesn't mind it so much as he runs his hand through messy cobalt hair.

Rei is laid across his lap, his face buried awkwardly in Haru's stomach; his legs are drawn up and tucked against Haru's side. Haru wants to hold him in the same way he does when they're sleeping in an actual  _bed_ and not an annoyingly uncomfortable couch in their living room, but their positions don't allow that so he just scratches lightly at Rei's scalp, running slender fingers through his hair over and over. 

Rei's mouth is open, soft snores tumbling out and his breath ruffles the fabric of Haru's shirt every time he exhales. His own shirt rides up a little when he moves into the warmth that Haru provides, curling toward him like a little kid and not a full grown, 23 year old man, and Haru slides his free hand - the one that isn't in his hair - under the hem of his shirt to rest on smooth skin. He traces his thumb across the line of freckles that dot along the curve of his hip, gazing at the way Rei twitches in his sleep at the action.

The movie they had been watching - before Rei fell asleep - plays in the background, the credits rolling now. It was some weird romantic American film that Rei insisted that they check out. It wasn't interesting, but then again Haru didn't really pay attention to it so much because he was honestly more into watching  _Rei._ It was a treat to observe Rei during films, the way he got into the story line of even the worst movies. The expressions he gave, the things he mumbled under his breath (lines from the movies, usually, if he saw them enough), and the way he would lean forward even more in anticipation for what happens next.

The childish excitement that Rei radiates when watching films - or doing other things he enjoys like _reading_ , for example - is unlike the confident and stoic man that Haru sees through most of the day. It's one of the times where Rei sheds his  _professor_ attitude and turns into the dorky boy that Haru fell in love with back in high school. 

Watching him now, as he had done early, gives him that same warm feeling in his stomach that he had back when he was learning all the unique sides to Rei, each one different than the last.

(It's one of the many things he loves about him, the way that he isn't just a concrete personality; the fact that he has so many distinct identities poured and mixed all together. He's a mystery; a mixture of unmistakable qualities that make him stand out among the others, that give him a more dimensional shape to his person than Haru could ever hope to understand. And even after all these years, Haru's still learning all the shades of Rei there is.) 

Haru gazes down at the man in his lap, narrows his eyes a little at the spot of drool that seeps through his shirt. It's a habit that Rei has, a cute one when he flusters and stutters about after waking up noticing that he had done it - not so cute when it's all over Haru's _clothing_ however.

He'll take care of the later though, now Haru sees his breathing is soft, near silent as he trails a hand down the plane of Rei's chest, palm pressed into the center of it to feel the beat of his heart and the rise and fall of each intake of breath. 

This is one of Haru's favourite time to watch Rei, especially lately. His face is calm, serene as he sleeps; nose scrunching a little whenever something occurs in whatever dream he must be having and words tumbling out in quiet murmurs, words that mean nothing other than a garbled mess of sentences that _somehow_ have to do with his dream. He looks younger, not at all the man that stresses over the little things and the big things and won't let Haru stress with him because  _you don't need to worry, Haruka, I'll deal with it, it'll be fine._

(Except that it isn't fine all the time, Haru knows. They have money situations, Rei has work situations, they have  _problems_ that they need to work on together but Rei's too stubborn to admit he needs help and Haru's too stubborn to admit he's worried about them, about their future, about  _now._ )

But none of that matters now - not the finances, not work, not issues, not anything other than the boy laying in his lap that Haru knows he is incredibly in love with and is happy with and no amount of problems they have could take the knowledge away from Haru. 

And the fact that Haru knows it's mutual, that Rei loves him just the same and that he might have the same silly romantic thoughts at one in the morning sometimes makes even the worst things seem insignificant. 

He can't really contain the small smile that crosses over his lips as he awkwardly - and painfully - bends down to kiss Rei's forehead, mumbling a quick  _I love you_ against his skin and settles back into the couch because he doesn't want to chance waking up Rei. It's too late and the pain in his side from the arm of the couch is dull now, and his legs are too numb to even move. 

The couch is uncomfortable and the position is uncomfortable but Rei's closeness and deep snores keep him rooted because even if he's not sleeping in the bed tonight, at least he's near Rei.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests/suggestions, don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr ([reiharus](http://reiharus.tumblr.com))!


End file.
